NeoN
by RyuLycos
Summary: bagaimana naruto "mengacaukan" kehidupan perkawinan orang tua barunya. bad summary
1. Chapter 1

Beware miss spelling. Saya sudah tau spelling saya payah

Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit, hingga dia tidak mengenali bagian mana yang yang terluka. Nafas terasa sangat berat, rasa asin logam anyir khas darah memenuhi mulutnya. Matanya menatap langit memandang awan yang bergerak pelan. Tak banyak lagi hal yang berada dalam benaknya sekarang. Pandanganya perlahan mulai kebur dan memutih.

Naruto merasa seperti mengambang. Dia tidak dapat melihat apa-apa, semua tampak gelap. Suara yang dia dengar hanya seperti gema atau denggungan. Apakah lukanya begitu parah sehingga dia sekarang buta dan tuli pikirnya. Naruto tidak tahu hari ini siang atau malam, mulutnya seakan-akan tidak bisa berbicara untuk sekedar bertanya entah pada siapa dimana dia sekarang atau bagaimana keadaannya. Waktu berjalan sangat lamban, mungkin sudah beberapa minggu ia berada dalam kondisi seperti ini. tiba-tiba seperti ada yang menekan dan mendorong tubuhnya. Kepalanya terasa tertekan dengan sangat kuat, rasanya sangat tidak nyaman. Oh tuhan apa yang terjadi, apa yang mereka lakukan denganku. Apakah karena kondisiku yang tidak membaik mereka memutuskan mengakhiri hidupku saja. Rasa dingin dan tidak nyaman segera menyergap tubuhnya, tanpa dapat dikontrol naruto merasa sangat ingin berteriak dan menangis mengisi paru-parunya dengan udara. Terdengar ditelinganya suara bayi menangis sangat kencang. Seseorang mendekapnya dengan handuk, rasa hangat mulai menyelimuti tubuhnya. Sebuah tangan besar mendekapnya.

"Naruto selamat datang kedunia". Oh shit itulah kata dibenaknya ketika Naruto menyadari apa yang terjadi padanya. Dia terlahir kembali menjadi di lembah akhir. Naruto tidak hanya kehilangan tangan kanannya, tetapi juga jiwanya.

Saat mendengar namaku masih naruto, kukira aku terlahir kembali di dunia pararel dimana kedua orangtuaku Kushina dan Minato masih hidup. Tampaknya ini masih dunia yang kutinggali dulu. Kedua orang tuaku yang baru memutuskan untuk menamaiku Naruto untuk menghormati dan mengenang orang yang penting dikehidupan mereka yaitu Naruto Uzumaki yang telah meninggal. Ironis sekali pikirnya, ya kedua orang tuaku sekarang adalah Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Uchiha nee Haruno.

Butuh waktu untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi padaku. Beberapa minggu awal kehidupanku sebagai bayi tak banyak hal yang dapat kulakukan. Tubuhku tidak dapat bergerak seperti yang kumau. Aku hanya bisa menangis tiap kali merasa tidak nyaman atau lapar, tak lama sakura atau sasuke akan memeriksa popokku, mengendongku, mengajakku bicara seolah-olah aku akan mengerti (yang sebenarnya memang) dan khusus sakura dia akan memberiku ASI. Pertama kali sakura menyusuiku adalah pengalaman paling aneh dalam hidupku.

Flash back

Tsunade: Sakura sekarang cobalah menyusuinya (setelah beberapa lama naruto uchiha di atas dada sakura dan tak kunjung secara insting mencari puting susu ibunya)

Sakura : Baik sensei

Sasuke : Apakah putraku baik-baik saja?

Tsunade : Emmm kuharap

Sasuke : Apa maksudnya?

Sakura : Merusaha memposisikan mulut naruto kecil

Naruto : Berusaha menghindar dengan mengerak-gerakkan tubuhnya karena tahu apa yang akan dimasukkan dalam mulutnya (tapi akhirnya dikalahkan oleh insting bayinya)

Sasuke : Kau tidak apa sakura ( saat melihat espresi seperti kesakitan diwajah sakura)

Sakura : Tidak apa-apa sasuke, hanya saja naruto menghisapnya sangat kencang. Seperti daddy (sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata)

Sasuke : Blushing

Tsunade : Dasar

End flashback

Naruto masih tidak paham kenapa memiliki memori dikehidupan sebelumnya. Ok dia pernah mendengar tentang reinkarnasi dan orang-orang berkata mereka mengingat kehidupan mereka dimasa lalu. Tapi ide tentang hal itu secara pribadi sangatlah mustahil dan oke sekarang dia mengalaminya dan itu tidak mustahil. Naruto sempat berpikir mungkin memori yang dia punya bukan memori kehidupannya sebelumnya tapi memori palsu yang entah kenapa dia miliki. Satu-satunya cara untuk mengetahuinya adalah mencocokkannya dengan kejadian dahulu. Tapi sebagai bayi mencari informasi seperti itu tidaklah mudah, kau hanya bisa menunggu dan berharap seseorang secara random bercerita tentang kejadian dahulu, rupanya hal itu tidak berlaku untuk Sasuke.

Suatu hari saat naruto berusia 4 bulan sasuke duduk disebelah ranjang naruto. Naruto tenggah bosan menatap mainan-mainan yang bergantung di depannya.

"Hei naru, kau tahu daddy dulu mempunyai teman setim yang sangat bodoh" apa yang kau bilang sasuke?aku bodoh?

"Dia memang bukan yang terpintar diantara kami, tapi kerja keras, semangat dan hatinya yang paling besar diantara kami, kuharap kau memikinya putraku" naruto terdiam mendengar sasuke. Selama ini dia tidak berpikir bahwa sasuke melihat dirinya demikian. Naruto hanya tidak pernah berhenti percaya pada sasuke dan tidak pernah berhenti berusahan menyelamatkan sasuke. Sasuke menceritakan banyak hal pada putranya yang masih bayi seolah sang anak memahaminya tentang temannya yang terkadang disebutnya sahabat, uzumaki naruto. Naruto mendengar kesedihan dan penyesalan di cerita sasuke, bagaimana sasuke merasa menyesal telah banyak menyakiti dan menyia-nyiakan apa yang yang dilakukan naruto uzumaki, bagaimana keras kepalanya ia.

Naruto tidak tau cerita bagaimana Sakura dan Sasuke dapat menikah, bahkan menduga bahwa Sasuke adakah aseksual yang tidak tertarik pada hal seksual apa lagi hal romantis. Tapi bisa jadi juga itu karena sasuke dulu terlalu fokus pada obsesinya untuk membunuh sang kakak.

Naruto 6 bulan

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya, udara masih terasa cukup dingin. Popoknya terasa basah tidak nyaman dan naruto mulai menangis.

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya mendengar sang putra menangis, dengan pelan dia bangkit dari tempat tidur agar tidak membangunkan sasuke yang masih terlalap. Dengan sigap dia memakai bajunya dan menuju kamar naruto kecil. Sakura mendapati naruto kecil tengah tengkurap dengan mata, pipi yang basah dan ingus yang keluar dari hidung karena terlalu lama menangis menunggu Sakura atau Sasuke.

"cup cup, naru sayang. Mama sudah disini. Sebentar yah kita ganti popok naru"

Sakura meletakkan kembali naruto ditepat tidurnya dan memulai membuka popoknya yang isinya lumayan mengerikan, jelas naruto butuh mandi sekarang. Setelah mengelap bagian tubuh bawah sang putra ia membiarkan tubuh bagian bawah naruto kecil telanjang, sakura pergi untuk mennyiapkan air hangat. Setelah 6 bulan menjadi bayi naruto sudah tidak peduli alat kelaminya sudah menjadi konsumsi publik, bahkan Ino Tenten dan Hinata pernah melihat penis kecilnya saat sakura mengganti popoknya.

Sembari memandikan naruto sakura terus mengajak bicara yang putra yang dipercaya dapat merangsang perkembangan kemampuan verbal anak.

"Hei naru hari ini mama akan mengajakmu pergi kerumah sakit untuk bertemu nenek Tsunade"

"Ma" naruto berusaha berbicara

"Iya mama dan naruto "

"Ga..ga..ma" naruto berusaha berbicara tapi apa daya cuma itu yang naruto bisa

Setelah mandi sakura memakaikan baju pada naruto kecil, kemudian digendongnya sang putra didepan sebuah cermin.

"lihat anak mama tampan sekali"

Apa yang naruto lihat dalam cermin membuatnya terbelalak, ini adalah pertama kali dirinya melihat sosok dirinya setelah lahir. Dicermin yang dia lihat ada sesosok bayi tampan cubby dengan kulit pucat dan berambut tipis pink. Astaga aku mempunyai rambut pink Sakura pikir naruto terkejut.

"Itu naru" Sakura sedikit tertawa melihat ekspresi naruto kecil yang keget dengan mata kaget membulat.

TBC..uda mulai nulis chap 2


	2. Chapter 2

.

Sakura yang juga telah berpakaian rapi menggendong naruto ke ruang makan untuk sarapan pagi. Hari ini adalah hari kelima naruto mulai memakan makanan tambahan selain asi. Kau akan menemukan bahwa pure apel atau alpukat sangat enak jika selama enam bulan terakhir hanya mamakan makanan yang berupa cairan.

Setelah selesai menyuapi Naruto sakura membuat sarapan pagi untuk dirinya dan sang suami. Sasuke yang mencium aroma sarapan pagi yang lezat terbangun dan segera menuju dapur.

"selamat pagi Sakura, dan pangeran kecil"

Sasuke memeluk sakura dan mencium bibir sang istri. Naruto merasa biasa saja melihat sakura dan sasuke bermadu kasih dan malah lebih dari itu biasanya. Kemudian sasuke menuju kursi tinggi naruto. Naruto sedang sibuk menggigit mainan yang terbuat dari karet untuk giginya yang mulai tumbuh. Sasuke menggendong naruto dan mencium kening sang putra.

"Sakura benar tidak apa-apa kau kerumah sakit dengan naruto sendrian?aku bisa meninggalkan muridku sebentar untuk menemanimu"

"Tenang saja sayang tidak masalah aku pergi dengan naruto sendiri. Toh aku biasa bekerja disana"

"Baiklah kalau begitu"

"Jika terjadi sesuatu cepat hubungi aku"

"haik haik, kau tidak tahu bagaimana seorang genin dapat menghancurkan seperempat konoha jika tidak diawasi"

"Benar juga" Sasuke mengingat beberapa kejadian yang melibatkan genin yang akhirnya terjadi kekacauan cukup besar.

Setelah kembali kekonoha sasuke memutuskan mengambil ujian Jounin dan menjadi Guru bagi tim Genin Konoha sedangkan Sakura kembali belajar dibawah naungan Tsunade yang kelak akan menggantikannya. Dia bekerja dirumah sakit Konoha, tapi setelah hamil 7 bulana dan sampai sekarang sakura masih dalam cuti panjang untuk mengurus anak semata wayang mereka.

"Aku berangkat" sakura pamit pada sasuke, digendongnya naruto dibagian depan tubuhnya dan menghadap kedepan.

Sepanjang perjalanan kerumah sakit naruto melihat kesibukan kohoha dipagi hari. Pedagang yang berteriak menjajakan dagangannya, anak-anak yang berlarian menuju akademi dan ibu-ibu yang bergosip. Sesekali terlihat para ninja berlalu lanang. Sampai didepan sebuah bangunan yang cukup besar dan terlihat sangat kokoh yang naruto duga adalah rumah sakit konoha naruto melihat beberapa orang menyapa Sakura. Hari itu tampak rumah sakit konoha cukup lenggang, setelah masuk pintu utama kaki sakura melangkah ke sayap kiri bangunan rumah sakit. Mereka tiba dibagian pediatri, ruangan khusus pasien ditata cukup menarik dengan tembok bergambar warna warni dan beberapa mainan tersedian dibeberapa sudut ruang tunggu. Disana telah ada beberapa orang tua dan anaknya yang menunggu giliran periksa. Saat menunggu adalah saat orang tua berbagi pengalaman tentang bagaimana mengurus anak mereka. Sejak menjadi orangtua lingkar perkenalan sakura tidak hanya dengan para ninja tapi juga orang sipil yang kebetulan juga mempunyai anak bayi atau balita, untuk sakura itu merupakan hal yang sangat bagus.

"Naruto Uchiha" seorang perawat memanggil nama naruto. Merekapun segera memasuki ruang periksa.

Naruto kecil didudukkan pada meja periksa. Sakura dibantu seorang perawat melepaskan baju naruto hingga tinggal hanya mengenakan popok. Perawat itu kemudian mengukur tinggi, berat dan lingkar kepala naruto. Naruto sempat mengidik saat seorang dokter yang cantik mirip ini menempelkan stetoskop ke dadanya.

"Tampaknya naruto sangat sehat, apakah ada keluhan lain?bagaimana makannya?"

"Semua tampak normal Dokter Inoe"

"Jangan memanggilku dengan nama yang formal begitu Senior Sakura, aku jadi tidak enak"

"Kau juga masih memanggilku Senior"

"Kan memang Sakura itu seniorku" Inoe adalah dokter junior Sakura dirumah sakit. Sakura banyak membantu Inoe selama berada dirumah sakit. Inoe berasal dari sipil atau non ninja, seorang dokter spesialis anak yang tidak menangani pasien dewasa apa lagi ninja.

"Tampaknya sekarang adalah jadwal vaksinasi naruto" Inoe menambahkan. Naruto mendengar hal ini perasaannya berubah menjadi sangat tidak enak. Okay tak masalah bagi naruto sebagai seorang ninja dikehidupan sebelumnya tusukan kunai adalah hal yang biasa. Sakura merebahkan Naruto pada meja periksa yang empuk menyamankan posisi tubuhnya. Perawat membantu memegangi kaki sang bayi agar tidak bergerak. Naruto merasakan usapan dingin dipaha kanannya, mau tidak mau dia juga merasa sedikit tegang, dan kemudian rasa sakit tajam segera terasa dipahanya, ini sakit sekali pikirnya dan tangisnya pun pecah. Kulit nya yang putih pucat berubah menjadi kemerahan saat menangis.

"cup cup naru " Sakura berusaha menenangkan sang putra sambil mengusap kepala sang bayi. Tangisan sang putra sangat kencang.

"Tinggal dua suntikan lagi selesai" suntikan kedua segera kembali menusuk paha kanan naruto. Naruto menangis hingga rasanya sangat sesak. Dokter Inoe kembali mengusap alkohol, kali ini di paha kirinya dan kembali rasa sakit itu ia rasakan. Setelah perawat menempelkan tiga plester disetiap paha naruto, sakura segara mendekap dan mengelus punggung naruto kecil tidak peduli bajunya basah terkena air mata dan ingus sang putra yang masih menangis sangat kencang dan sesegukan. Setelah naruto agak tenang sakura memakaikan kembali baju naruto.

"Vaksinasi berikutnya 3 bulan lagi ya senior" dokter Inoe memberitahu sakura

"Jika nanti naruto sedikit demam tidak apa-apa, itu adalah efek vaksinasi. Nanti saya akan meresepkan obat untuk demamnya" dokter inoe bicara sambil menuliskan resep obat. Sakura masih berusaha menangkan naruto yang menangis lirih.

"Terima kasih Inoe. sabtu minggu depan apa kau ada waktu? Aku ingin mengundangmu untuk makan malam"

Dokter Inoe sejenak berpikir

"Kurasa aku bisa"

"Jangan lupa ajaklah kekasihmu itu" mendengar itu mata Inoe terbelalak

"Kekasih?bagaimana kau..."

"Hahaha...tentu saja aku tahu apa yang terjadi. Sudahlah ajak saja dia. Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya"

"oke oke baiklah"

Naruto yang masih menangis di dekapan Sakura merasa sangat dalam mood yang sangat buruk, kedua pahanya sakit dan dia merasa kesal bagaimana sakura membiarkan dokter itu menusukkan jarum padanya.

Sakura kemudian mencari ruang laktasi untuk menyusui Naruto kecil, bayi kecil itu dengan segera melahap puting susu sakura dan berhenti menangis. Naruto merasa sangat lelah dan mengantuk, berlahan kelopak matanya terpejam dan iapun tertidur.

Saat hampir petang Sasuke sampai dirumahnya. Pulang kerumah dimana ada orang-orang yang menunggunya telah lama hilang dari hidupnya dan ia kembali memilikinya sekarang. Sasuke sejenak terdiam didepan pintu rumahnya, melihat alas kaki sakura yang tertata rapi didepan rumah.

"Sakura aku pulang"

Sakura yang sedang menyiapkan bahan makanan untuk dimasak malam ini mendengar kedatangan Sasuke segera menuju pintu depan.

"Selamat datang Sasuke, Bagaimana hari ini?"

"Semuanya baik, bahkan kami mendapatkan bonus karena mereka melaksankan tugas lebih cepat hari ini. bagaimana naruto?"

"Naruto mendapatkan 3 suntikan vaksinasi, mungkin dia akan demam efek dari vaksin tapi tidak apa-apa"

"oh bagitu"

Sakura kembali dengan kegiatannya. Sasuke dengan segera mandi dan berganti pakaian bersih. Aturan Sakura untuk Sasuke agar sasuke tidak membawa dan menularkan penyakit, bakteri bahkan racun pada naruto, yah tugasnya sebagai ninja membuatnya rentan akan zat-zat berbahaya seperti itu. Setelah yakin badannya telah bersih Sasuke menuju kamar naruto untuk melihat sang putra.

Naruto baru saja bangun dari tidurnya melihat sasuke, sembali tangan mungilnya mengusap ngusap wajahnya.

"hei pangeran kecil baru bangun, daddy akan mengganti popokmu dulu" sasuke mengambil popok bersih dari laci pakaian naruto. Saat membuka celana naruto dia melihat 3 plester di kedua paha sang anak, pasti sakit pikirnya. Setelah mengganti popok naruto yang memang sudah basah sasuke membawa naruto keruang kelurga, sasuke duduk disofa dan menyalakan tv dengan naruto yang masih belum bangun benar bangun tengkurap didada bidangnya. Begitulah keseharian Sasuke tiap kali pulang kerumah, merasakan detak jantung, nafas dan kehangatan tubuh sang putra membuat merasa sangat nyaman dan hidupnya terasa lengkap meskipun dia telah kehilangan banyak hal, ayah, ibu, kakaknya dan sahabatnya Uzumaki naruto. Naruto Uchiha sedikit demi sedikit mengobati luka dalam hidupnya, sasuke menyadari akan ada saat dimana anaknya akan menjadi pemberontak seperti kebanyakan remaja pada umumnya. Tapi tolonglah jadi putra kecil daddy lebih lama, sasuke bicara dalam benaknya dan mencium rambut pink sang putra


	3. Chapter 3

Terima kasih untuk semua review yang masuk

Ga bisa terlalu banyak ngetik karena nulis tergantung mood dan persiapan kuliah profesi killing my mood.

"da da nawu wamen"

Naruto yang sekarang berusia 14 bulan meminta ramen saat sasuke memberinya makanan oatmeal dengan susu, pisang dan kismis.

"emm..." sasuke sedang berpikir dari mana bocah ini tahu apa itu ramen. Kemampuan bicara naruto yang berusia 14 bulan terbilang cukup mencengangkan dan bagaimana bocah itu tau apa itu ramen mungkin adalah tanda bahwa anaknya ini adalah genius uchiha.

"da wamen!" naruto yang mulai kesal mendorong mangkok berisi sarapan baginya hingga hampir terjatuh. Naruto sudah belajar keras untuk dapat mengucapkan kata ramen atau paling tidak kata yang medekati kata ramen. Menggunakan mulut bayi untuk bicara sangatlah sulit meskipun secara mental naruto bukanlah benar-benar bayi. Sial sasuke cepatlah beri aku ramen, gerutu naruto dalam hati.

"naru ayo buka mulutnya yang lebar sayang" sasuke berusaha membujuk balita yang mulai mengamuk. Naruto mulai menangis.

Pagi ini sasuke yang bertugas mengurus sasuke karena istrinya sibuk berjaga dirumah sakit.

Menjadi anak kecil sungguhlah merepotkan. Tidak dapat melakukan sesuatu seringkali membuat naruto merasa sangat frustasi. Naruto sekarang berencana mengambil sendok dalam mangkok sarapannya dan melemparkanya pada muka sasuke. Sasuke melihat naruto yang akan meraih mangkok itu menjauhkannya dari jangkauan naruto. Naruto yang benar-benar kesal mulai menangis dan mengamuk. Saat sasuke kecil Fugaku tidak akan mentolerir perilaku seperti ini, tapi sasuke bukanlah Fugaku. Sasuke meangkat naruto naruto dari kursi bayinya dan berusaha menenangkan sang anak. Sambil mengendong naruto dengan tangan kiri sasuke mengambil botol susu untuk naruto. Naruto menolak susu dari sasuke dengan menepis dengan tangan kecilnya.

Naruto kecil menangis keras dan berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari sasuke. Sasuke kemudian mengambil phonecell dan membuat panggilan ke istrinya.

"halo sasuke ada apa?"

"Sakura naruto tidak mau makan dan tidak mau meminum susunya, dia masih meminta ramen seperti kemarin. bagaimana ini?"

Naruto bertekat untuk mendapatkan ramen yang dia ingginkan kali ini. Sakura tiba-tiba merasa sangat lelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan sasuke ditelfon ditambah kurang tidur karena berjaga malam memijat cuping hidungnya.

Naruto yang tidak kunjung mendapat apa yang dia lakukan memukul-mukul tangannya pada kepala sasuke. Sasuke aku kesal padamu dan sakura, mana ramenku.

"Hua..." Naruto kecil mulai menangis sesegukan.

"kurasa kau bisa mencoba ke ichiraku dan bertanya pada paman teuci apakah dia bisa membuat ramen yang dapat naruto makan, dan pastikan bahwa mie ramennya terpotong kecil-kecil dan cukup lunak agar naruto tidak tersedak"

"ok aku akan ke kedai ichiraku dan sakura aku berencana akan membawa naruto bertemu dengan tim geninku. Hari ini mereka berlatih mengontrol cakra dan meditasi"

"Kurasa tidak masalah Sasu"

Sasuke menutup panggilannya. Biasanya naruto akan mereka titipkan kepada ayah dan ibu sakura, tapi minggu ini kedua orangtua sakura pergi untuk liburan sampai waktu yang belum ditentukan.

Setelah memakai baju Jouninya sasuke memasang gendongan naruto didepan tubuhnya. Naruto kecil sudah cukup besar untuk digendong sekarang.

"Selamat datang" Paman Teuchi menyambut mereka dengan ramah.

"Wah Sasuke kau membawakan pelanggan baru untukku" paman Teuchi tersenyum lebar pada balita berambut pink di gendongan naruto.

"Kuharap dia tidak menjadi pelanggan regulermu dalam waktu dekat paman" sasuke tersenyum kecut.

"Paman berikan aku semangkok Ramen seperti biasanya. Paman bisakah membuatkan ramen untuk naruto dengan mie yang cukup lunak dan potongan cukup kecil agar naruto tidak tersedak?"

"Tentu Saja, dan aku tidak akan mengecewakan pelanggan baruku hahaha..." paman Teuchi tersenyum lebar pada anak kemata wayang Sasuke dan Sakura itu.

Naruto mendengar dirinya akan memakan ramen untuk pertama kalinya dikehidupan ini sangat senang, meskipun yang akan dia dapatkan adalah mie ramen yang lembek, lebih baik dari pada tidak sama sekali bukan. Naruto yang senang mengapai-gapai kedua tanganya kepada paman Teuchi. Ini adalah pertama kalinya naruto betemu paman Teuchi. Dia sangat merindukan paman Teuchi, paman Teuchi adalah salah satu orang yang selalu ramah dan tidak menganggapnya sebagai monster karena dalam tubunya terdapa kyubi.

"Paman dimana Ayame?"

"Dia membeli beberapa bahan makanan yang habis, kurasa tidak lama lagi dia akan pulang. Ah itu rupanya" ayame memasuki kedai dengan menenteng dua tas belanja besar.

Naruto tertawa girang dan mengangkat-angkat tubuhnya karena terlalu senang melihat Ayame yang seperti sudah sangat lama tidak ia Jumpai.

"me" seru naruto sembari mejulurkan kedua tangannya ke Ayame seakan inggin diajak.

"Sasuke-san rupanya anakmu sudah pintar mengenali wanita cantik" paman teuchi tersenyum pada kedua anak dan ayah itu. Sasuke menanggapinya dengan mencubit pelan pipi cubby sang anak.

"Sasuke bolehkan aku mengendongnya?"

"Silahkan saja" Sasuke melepas gendongan naruto dan memberikan naruto pada Ayame. Naruto menatap wajah Ayame dengan serius. Ayame terlihat lebih tua dari pada terakhir naruto lihat, wajahnya menunjukkan raut sedih.

"Ayah entah kenapa aku menjadi sangat teringat pada Naruto kita" ucap Ayame pada Pama Teuchi. Paman ikut memasang wajah sedih.

"Ayah juga tidak bisa melupakan anak itu, jika kami bisa kami berniat mengadopsinya"

"Kalian inggin mengadopsi naruto?"

"Tentu saja. Anak baik dan kami tahu kesulitan yang naruto alami. Tapi kami warga sipil tidak punya daya untuk mengupayakan untuk mengadopsi uzumaki naruto. Sasuk-san pasti sudah tahu alasannya"

"Aku sudah menganggap Naruto Uzumaki sebagai adik kecilku, tetapi kami tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa untuknya" Ayame mengeratkan pelukkannya pada Naruto kecil. Paman Teuchi dan Ayame adalah warga Kohona yang tidak pernah memandang sinis dan curiga pada naruto. Mereka juga sering memberikan beberapa mangkok gratis ramen pada naruto. Sesekali waktu juga mereka membelikan baju untuk naruto dan ayame tak jarang menjahitkan baju naruto yang robek.

"Setiap hari aku berdoa agar naruto mendapatkan lebih baik sekarang" air mata mulai menetes pada pipi Ayame. Naruto kecil menyentuh pipi basah Ayame dan tersenyum pada ayame. Terima kasih Ayame onnesan, mungkin ini karena doamu aku sekarang punya kedua orang tua dan semua orang menyayangiku, naruto berkata dalam hatinya.

"Aku dan Sakura inggin Naruto masih menjadi bagian dalam hidup kami, sehingga kami menamai anak kami dengan namanya. Maaf jika itu membuatmu sedih Ayame-san"

"Bukan...bukan begitu maksudku Sasuke-san, Aku Senang kalian menamainya Naruto. Kuharap naruto kecil akan selalu mengingatkan kami akan kenangan baik pada Uzumaki Naruto"

Tak lama kemudian pesanan mereka datang. Naruto kecil menolak melepaskan diri dari gendongan Ayame. Ayame dengan senang hati membantu menyuapi Naruto kecil makan. Sasuke sampai harus meminta maaf pada ayame karena kelakuan anaknya yang merepotkan orang lain.

Selesai makan sasuke dan naruto menuju tempat latihan tim genin. Tim genin sasuke terdiri dari Jun, Rion, dan Nana. Jun berasal dari Klan Hyuga, anak laki-laki yang terlihat sopan dan tampan. Rion adalah sepupu jauh Ino tatapi mempunyai marga berbeda karena ayah Rion berasal dari orang sipil. Nana adalah Transgender, sejauh sasuke tahu tidak ada orang yang mengetahui nama lahir Nana, semua dokumennya secara legal telah dirubah. Jun diam-diam menyukai Nana dan Rion secara terbuka telah mendeklarasikan bahwa dia menyukai Jun yang ditanggapi Jun dengan dengusan. Hubungan Tim geninnya sungguh rumit, sasuke berencana untuk mengajukan peraturan agar melarang hubungan romantis dalam satu Tim. Jun menolak mengakui dirinya sebagai gay, karena menurut Jun nana adalah Wanita (Jun menyadari Nana adalah Transgender).

Dari jauh Sasuke dapat melihat Tim geninnya telah menunggu. Nana menghabiskan waktu menunggu dengan mengelap kunai dan ninja-to nya, Rion tertidur pulas dibawah pohon dan Jun sedang bersila dibawah pohon dengan sebuah buku ditangannya.

"Sensei lama sekali" Nana yang pertama kali membuka sura begitu melihat sasuke. Jun menutup bukunya dan memukulkannya pelan pada dahi Rion untuk membangunkannya. Mereka berdua turut mendekat ke Sasuke.

"Anakku sedang bertingkah merepotkan pagi ini, ayo naruto minta maaf pada mereka" Sasuke dengan setenggah bercanda menepuk-nepuk kepala sang anak. Naruto menanggapi tertawa dan menendang-nendang kakinya. Sangat lucu sehingga tak ada seorangpun tak akan jadi marah.

"Sensei kau menyuruh anak bayi bertanggung jawab atas kesalahanmu" (Rion)

"Sangat bertanggung jawab dan dewasa Sensei" Sarkasme Jun

"Yosh untuk mempersingkat waktu kita mulai latihan hari ini" Sasuke bersikap seolah tidak mendengar kata-kata muridnya.

Tidak mudah untuk berkonsentrasi melatih cakra dan meditasi dengan suara balita tertawa dan suara sasuke yang bicara dan bertingkah _Out of Character_ saat bermain dengan anak balitanya.

"Hei naru untuk ulang tahun mama sebaiknya daddy memberika apa?lingerie baru yang super seksi atau diri papa yang seksi ini?" sasuke bicara pada sang anak. Naruto memutar bola matanya medengar ucapan Sasuke yang menurutnya bodoh, ia pun menepuk keras dahi naruto dengan tangan kecilnya.

"wow rupanya pikiran kita sama anakku, menurutku itu juga ide yang bagus memberikan diriku yang seksi ini pada mamamu. anak yang pintar" dasar sasuke mesum, gerutu naruto, yang terdengar hanya sebagai ocehan bayi. Rion yang sedang memusatkan cakranya pada telapak kaki untuk mengapung diatas air langsung tercebur mendengar ini.

"Rion konsentrasi"

"Sial" gerutu Rion

Tbc...


End file.
